Midnight Delight
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: What happens when a girl that has nothing and comes from nothing walks into a world that no one believes in. Will she stay and find love or will she run out and never look back. This story is rated M for future chapters. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first wrestling supernatural I hope you guys enjoy it. **

It was a cold evening in New York and Ryleigh hadn't been in the city that long. She was looking for a job so she could support herself. She walked into a bar looking around hoping that the sign in the window was true. She took a deep breathe before walking in seeing the place empty with not a noise. At first she thought she was in the wrong place until she saw three huge figures walk down from an upstairs office. She gulped watching them before looking up seeing the hottest pair of blue eyes that she has ever seen and she of course wasn't much of anything. Dean on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of her as he smirked before following Roman and Seth out. She watched them for a second before hearing "What can I do for you my dear?" a much older man asked.

Ryleigh looked up "I'm searching for a job and I saw that you had a help wanted sign in the window. I was wondering if it was still open. " she said

"Oh yes my child. Please come up to my office and we can discuss the position. " he said

Ry nodded following him up to the office and taking a seat in front of his desk. She looked around the office seeing all the old paintings and books. She looked back towards the desk after hearing the door shut "So your here about the job?" he asked

"Yes sir. I was walking and saw the sign in the window." she replied

"That's fine dear. Now tell me about yourself." he said

"My name is Ryleigh Dawson. I'm a high school graduate and I just moved into the city." she replied

"What about your family?" He asked

"I don't have any family. They died when I was a baby and I have been on my own since I was 16." she said

"That is ashame. Do you have any experience in waitressing?" He asked

"Yes sir. I was a waitress through out high school and now I'm trying to put myself through college." She replied

"Well in that case you have the job. You will be working nights until early in the morning." he said "I know you said that you were putting yourself through college, but we don't open until the evenings. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked

"No sir. I'm taking online classes for now." she replied

"Well in that case welcome to our little family. You start tonight." He said

"Thank you so much. I promise not to let you down sir." She said

"And you don't need to call me sir. My name is Victor St. James. But you may call me Victor." He replied

"Thank you Victor." She replied before walking out of his office and going to her place.

Victor walked down and took down the help wanted sign as the guys walked back into the place. Seth and Roman raised a brow watching, but Dean knew that he had hired the pretty little blonde girl that was in there before they left. "Boss what's going on?" Seth asked

"Yeah boss why are you taking the sign down?" Roman asked

"Because I just filled the job." He said

"Great. Now I know Camille can be hard headed sir, but I can handle her." Seth said

"I did not hire Camille." Victor replied

"I knew it. He chose Amberleigh. I promise sir she is best the for the job." Roman stated

"I did not hire Amberleigh either." he replied

"Then who sir?" They asked

"Her name is Ryleigh Dawson and she was in here before you left the first time." Victor stated

"She is human sir." Seth replied

"So?" Victor said

"She doesnt know our ways." Roman replied

"And you think that I don't know what I am doing? The poor girl doesn't have any family and she seemed to be level headed." Victor said

"All we are saying sir is that she could find out what we are and go running her mouth and have us in trouble." Seth said

"It doesnt matter what you two think. I am the leader of this coven and having a human that knows what she is doing around a bar full of other humans and vampires seemed to be a better choice than having two blood craving girls working for me. Now I have said my peace on the matter and that is the end of it." Victor said before walking back to his office

"Dean you have to talk to your father man. He doesn't know how this is going to look on us." Seth said

"Yeah and we kind of told Amberleigh and Camille that they were getting the job." Roman said

"Guys my father has spoke his peace on the matter and there is no changing his mind on it. Plus I happen to agree with him on this." Dean replied

"Ambrose." They started

"I don't want to hear guys. We have to get ready for tonight anyways." He said walking off towards the basement.

Roman and Seth groaned knowing how their mates were going to be once they found out that they didn't get the job. They just shook their heads as they walked toward the basement where their friend went to help him get ready for tonight. They knew that he had a big decision on his plate because his father was making him chose a mate soon to help run the coven. Dean wasn't looking forward to that since he wanted love to happen his way, but his father insisted that he chose one now. Neither of them expected a human could be the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Here is the second chapter hope that you enjoy it. **

Ryleigh walked into the bar and was greeted by Victor. He was going to make sure that she was comfortable and he wasn't about to let Seth and Roman ruin anything or scare her away. She watched as he showed her everything until she heard three guys walking up from the basement. She looked over before looking down at her hands because she was nervous. Victor placed his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her that everything is going to be okay. Seth wasn't in the best mood since he knew she was a human, Roman on the other could tell that she wasn't a trouble maker like Seth was trying to pass her off to be. Then there was Dean who was just eye balling her because he was in awe of her. She was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen an yet she was just so shy and he just felt like he had to keep her safe.

"Guys its good to see you come up from the basement, but I would like you to meet our new waitress Ryleigh Dawson." Victor said "Ryleigh these are my body guards so to speak this is Seth Rollins, the other one next to him is Roman Reigns and the guy behind them is my son Dean Ambrose."

"It's nice to meet you Ryleigh." Roman said taking her tiny hand in his "and dont worry your not going to have any trouble here and if you do you come and get me and I will handle it." he said before Seth shoved pass them.

"Okay." She said low watching Seth

"Dont worry about him. He is just pissed off because my father didn't want to hire his girlfriend." Dean said getting next to her

"Oh. I didnt mean to step on anyones toes." She said before looking up into his eyes and they both felt something between them.

Victor noticed that they had a connection which caused him to smile. He knew what it felt like to be in love with a human. Dean's mother was human, but she died a couple years ago and his son didn't take it well. Dean took his mother's last name because he didn't want anything to do with his father's world, but now it's like his mothers dieing wish for him to be with his father and now he was there. Victor knew what the rules were in the coven, but he was in the same situation his son may be in right now so he would find away to make things work.

***Later That Night***

Ryleigh was working hard and she was impressing Victor by the minute with his fast she was getting things done. Seth on the other hand wasn't going to let some human run what they have built down into the ground. Dean looked around before walking over to the bar and grabbing himself a water and one for Ryleigh. He knew that it was risky to be seen this way but he didn't care he was going to make her feel welcome weather Seth liked it or not. Just as he was about to go over to talk to her he saw Camille walk in and she was more than pissed about not getting the job.

Dean also noticed that her and Seth went right over to Ryleigh and he knew that it wasn't going to be good. Dean looked at Roman who saw the same thing and they nodded going over. At least Amberleigh wasn't as bad as Camille was, but Dean could be a hell of a lot worse.

"So your the one that got the job over me? I don't see why cause your nothing compare to me." she said

"Camille let's not make a scene in front of everyone. We could just take her outside and handle that way." Seth said

"You will not touch her." Roman said

"Come on Roman she isnt our kind. She is just a human." Camille said moving closer to her

Dean growled pulling Ryleigh behind him "You will not touch her." He growled

Ryleigh watched them scared to death of what was happening. Camille got into his face growling showing off her fangs. Victor walked down seeing what was going on and he noticed Dean was shielding Ryleigh from the wrath of Camille and Seth. He walked over touching his son "Take Ryleigh up to my office and keep her there. I will handle Seth and Camille." He said watching his son take her by the hand and leading her up to the office. Roman watched guard before being told to take Amberleigh upstairs with Ryleigh since she was actually getting along with her.

"Victor she is nothing more than a human. She doesn't belong here and I'm going to make sure that she doesn't stay here." Camille said

"I'm afraid you nor Seth have any say in the matter. She stays and if you dont like it then you know where the door is." Victor stated

"Your choosing a filthy human over your own kind. Who the hell do you think you are? " Camille asked

"I'm the leader of this coven and I say what goes." he snapped

"Fine. Then me and Seth are out of here." Camille said taking Seth's hand walking him out of the bar.

Victor growled before walking up to his office just to see Ryleigh in a corner away from Dean, Roman and Amberleigh. He knew that things weren't going to be the same, but she had to know the truth. She looked to be scared to death seeing what she saw, but he must tell her the truth since his son looked to be falling for her.

"Ryleigh I know your scared honey, but you have nothing to be scared about we aren't going to hurt you." Victor said

"Okay, but what are you are really?" She asked still not moving

"We are vampires dear." He replied watching her eyes go wide

"V...vampires?" She asked watching them nodded

"Ryleigh listen your not the first human to walk in here and start working." Amberleigh said "I used to be a human as well and they really aren't as bad as you would like to think they are."

"Really?" She asked watching them still unsure

"I promise you that your safe here. I was just like you afraid and scared, but then Roman and I hit it off and I havent been more happier in my life." she said

"Ryleigh I know this is a shock so why not take off for the night and come back tomorrow morning and tell us what you think about everything. " Victor said

She nodded taking her things and putting her jacket on before walking out the back. Victor notice a change in Dean before he could ask him about it Dean walked out the back and followed her. Ryleigh felt like someone was following her so she stopped dead in her tracks "I know your following me." She said

"I just wanted to be sure that you got home safe after what happened at the bar." he said

She looked "That's really nice of you, but won't you get into trouble for just walking out?" she asked

"It doesn't matter what they think. I'm not going to let anything happen to you not after the whole Seth and Camille thing."

"Well if you think it's for the best then I'm okay with it."

"I know it's best. Wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty little thing like you. " he said causing her to blush.

They walked down the blocked and made right walking towards her apartment building. Dean knew that the neighborhood was rough and he couldn't image leaving her there alone, but he wasn't going to push things. They made it to her building and he wanted to make sure she got into her apartment okay. As they got to her door she noticed it was slightly open and started freaking out. Dean put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. It wasn't working at all and before he could think twice about it leaned down and kissed her.

She was shocked to say the least but she kissed him back. Dean knew he should stop kissing her, but his body wasn't listening to him and he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryleigh finally pulled back and looked at him breathing heavy. He looked down at her "Are you calm?" he asked watching her nod. "Okay stay right here I'm going in there and getting your things and your coming to stay with me. I don't want to hear anything against it." he said

She nodded watching him go into her place grabbing things fast. He made sure that he got everything that was hers and before he was done looked smelt another vampires scent there and he knew who done it. He growled as he walked out taking her hand and walking fast. Ryleigh was having a hard time keeping up with him she almost tripped before he caught her picking her up and carrying her. She held onto him as fast as he could walk to his car. He put her into the car then he put her stuff in the trunk and took off at a fast rate and he wasn't thinking straight at all. He just wanted to get her to a safe place. He finally pulled up to his place and got everything out of the car including Ryleigh and taking everything up to his apartment. He needed to calm down fast before he done something he was going to regret.

Ryleigh had finally got settled for the night but she couldn't sleep cause she was so scared. She got up and walked into the living room and that is when she saw Dean standing there in nothing but pj bottoms. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and then she noticed the scars he had and she felt bad for him. Before she knew it he was watching her "Everything okay? " he asked

"yeah just couldn't sleep." she said

"Sorry if I woke you." he said

"You didn't. I just have a lot on my mind." she said

"Do you want to talk about it? " he asked

"I'm not going to quit my job at the bar. I'm actually not as scared as I thought I would be, but you have helped me see that your not bad." she said as he got closer to her

"Well I'm glad now in don't have to find away to keep an eye on you just to make sure that Seth and Camille doesn't get near you." he said

She nodded looking up at him "Can you stay with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone." she said

"Sure. " He said before taking her hand and leading her back to his room. He helped her get into bed before getting next to her. She moved closer to him and putting her head on his chest. He rubbed her back loving the way she smelt. She finally fell asleep in his arms and he watched her. He could see her as his mate and that is what is scaring him


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter for the new year. Hope you enjoy it. **

Ryleigh has been working at the bar for over a month now and she was happy being there. She had gotten close to Amberleigh and she was always protected by Roman when Dean wasn't around to do it himself. Victor liked seeing her every night doing her job and he could tell that Dean was more of him old self and it was because of her, but Victor also knew that he had to chose a mate and do it soon. Victor knew he needed to pull his son aside and talk to him and he would have to do it now. He walked over to him "We need to talk son." he said

"What about?" he asked watching Ry work

"Your know that it's time for you to pick a mate. And I want you to do it soon."

"And let me guess you want it to be of our kid huh?" he asked

"Son you know that I don't mean it like that. But your going to be running to coven and you have to have a mate." he said

"Well I'm not going out of my to please anyone since I have feelings for a human that everyone likes to point out." he said

"Your in love with Ryleigh huh?" he asked

"I don't know what it is about her. I feel like she needs me and I need her. She reminds me of mom."

"I guess you have made your choice then huh. " he asked

"Yeah and she is staying with me since someone broke into her apartment." he replied

"Someone broke into her apartment and your just now telling me about it?" he asked

"Well I was going to tell you when we weren't busy. But when we got there I smelt a vampires scent there and it was Seth and Camille." He said

"I guess now she has to be protected at all cost." Victor said

"No worries there. She has been sleeping in my bed with me at night anyways since I am half human half vampire." he said "I'm going to make her mine right now."

Victor watched his son walk over to Ryleigh since she wasn't doing much of anything right then. Ryleigh smiled watching Amberleigh and Roman goofing off when she felt Dean leaned on and ask her if they could go somewhere private to talk. She nodded taking his hand down and following him. He led her up to the office so they could talk. Roman and Amberleigh watched smiling knowing what was or could be happening between the two of them. Once inside the room Dean shut the door looking at her.

"So whats on your mind?" she asked

"I wanted to talk to you about us." he said

"Us? What about us? " she asked

"Well in the whole vampire world that I'm still trying to get use to myself we have to be linked up with someone." he stated

"You mean mated with someone." she said

"Yeah. " he said before looking at her "How did you know what I was talking about? "

"Amberleigh told me. "she said "And just to ease your mind I have the same feelings for you as you do me and I would love to be your mate." she said

He looked at her with wide eyes "Are you serious? " he asked

"Yes I'm serious. You have made me feel welcomed and safe all in one. You even allowed me to stay in your place which clearly needs a womans touch. So yes I would love to be yours and only yours." she said

Without hesitation he walked over to her pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard. Ryleigh wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him as she kissed him back. She knew that there had to be more to it then just this but right now she just wanted to be in his embrace kissing him like this. He moved down to her neck knowing that he had to mark her as his. So he open his mouth and bit her lightly on the neck causing her to moan out. He pulled away and looked at her and saw her looking up at him smiling. He kissed her head before saying "Now your mine. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. **

Over the next couple of weeks Ryleigh hadn't been feeling the greatest since Dean had to bite her to make her his mate. Dean knew that the change on her was going to be bad so he decided that he would make sure to take care of her. Victor knew that his son was going to be stubborn about things when it came to her, but he knew that he wasn't going to cause any problems with his son because he just got him back and he sure as hell didn't want to lose him.

Dean looked over at Ryleigh who was sleeping so soundly next to him. He knew that the whole process of her changing was almost over, but he also knew that she was going to be this little thing that was scared of this whole new life. He was going to protect what is his no matter the cost. He slowly got up from the bed after hearing someone knocking at his door. He hated when someone would come over to his place unannounce espically when they knew that he wasn't wanting to be bothered. Little did he know it was going to be Seth and Camille. He opened the door and looked at them "What do you want?" he asked coldly

"Why are you in a mood. We just came to congratulate you on finding a mate." Seth said

"And we wanted to meet her." Camille said

"No. It's not a good idea." Dean said

"Dude seriously we are trying to make piece." Seth said

"Make piece? Your coming to my place to make piece after you trashed my girls place and don't say you two didn't do it because I smelt your scent all over that place." he said

"wait. Your mate is the fucking waitress from the bar?!" Camille snapped trying get the apartment

"Seth get your bitch cause she isn't busting into my place without my permission and she isn't going to put her hands on my girl." Dean snapped growling

"Dean?" Ry called walking out of the room freezing where she was at.

"Darlin just go back into the room. I have this under control and I will be right there." he said watching her moving back to the room quickly before turning his attention to them "Now I don't want you two to come around here again. Stay away from me and my girl." he said slamming the door

Camille stood there in shock but she knew now that Dean has turned against their own kind she knew that they had to make things known and difficult for him and Victor now. Seth knew that he was pure blood and he knew what Dean did wasn't right but you couldn't help who love and he knew from Roman. They lefted knowing that they were going to make things so much worse. Dean walked back into the room just to see Ryleigh sitting up with her knees to her chest looking down.

Dean walked over to the bed sitting down next to her before bringing her close to him and rubbing her back. She cuddled into his side closing her eyes feeling so relaxed as he held her and she knew that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Ry I know your worrying about them, but you should know that you have nothing to worry about because you have me and I'm going to protect you with my life." he said

"I know, but I'm worried about what they might try to do to you or your father. " she said

"Sweetheart I don't need you to worry your pretty little head about that. I need you to stay safe and strong for me that way our relationship stays strong and when we have a good sex life cause we both know that is going to be a big part of it. " he said watching her smile and blush. "I love to see you smile and blush like that. "

"Really? " she asked

"Yes. And I want you to keep it on all the time." he said

"I can try." she said

"Try hard darlin." he replied

"When do we go back to the bar?" she asked

"Not tonight. We can go back tomorrow night, but tonight it's just you and me sitting here in this bed resting. I want you to be well rested and better before you take on the bar again." he said

"Okay. Can we watch a movie? " she asked

"Of course." he said

"Okay. You make the popcorn and I will pick the movie." she said

Dean nodded getting up and going into the kitchen and started the popcorn while Ryleigh picked out the movie. He walked back into the room a couple minutes later just to see her wearing his T-shirt laying on the bed. Of course he was turned on by it, but he wasn't going to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He sat down on the bed next to her as she started the movie. They watched and ate popcorn but they were also hands on with each other. She loved to touch him and rub his arms before they knew it they were making out during the middle of the movie. Dean held her close as they kissed letting his hands run down her body.

Ryleigh moaned slightly as he done that but when his hands started traveling she stopped him because she was ready to take it that far. Dean understood and he just held her. She smiled holding him as they finished their movie and before they knew it they had fallen asleep. Dean wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her and she was always going to be there for him. But are they going to be able to stand what is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Hope that you like this update. **

Victor noticed that his son was a bit more protective of Ryleigh a divorce he couldn't I help but wonder what was going on with him. He knew that Dean was always going to protect what was his, but he just couldn't shake his feeling that Dean was hiding something. As the night progress Dean and Roman kept their eyes on the girls knowing how drunk guys got when they were getting completely wasted. Amberleigh was given a job to help Ryleigh and Victor couldn't be more surprised by the fact that Amberleigh was actually catching onto things quickly. Roman smiled watching Ryleigh and Amberleigh getting the job done then he noticed that Dean was out of it and decided to ask "Hey dude is everything okay? " he asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. " he said

"Then why do I find it hard to believe that? You know that you can tell me anything." he said

"Alright. Seth and Camille came to my place a couple nights ago and they were trying to be friendly until they noticed that Ryleigh was the one that I mated with. Camille tried to bust up in my place to hurt her, but you know me I wouldn't allow it. Now I have been worrying about what could happen to her when I'm not around and it's just a scary feeling. " he said

"Have you told your father? " Roman asked

"He doesn't need to now. " Victor replied as he walked over to them "Now what I don't understand is why you didn't come to me sooner. "

"Because I wanted to try and handle things myself. " Dean said "But it's like she doesn't sleep well alone and I don't feel right leaving her alone. "

"Dean I know we don't have a great father son relationship, but I want you and Ryleigh to come stay at my house. I have guards there and no one can get in there. " he said

"Victor I can't. " Dean started

"Dean please let me help you. I know I wasn't there for you as a child and I just left your mother to raise you so please allow me to help you. " he said

"Alright. We will come stay with you. " he said

"Good I will make sure that there is a room ready for you two. " he said

"Dad I think that Roman and Amberleigh should come and stay too. I mean it would give Ryleigh girl time with her. " Dean said looking at Roman smirking

"That is a great idea Dean. I will have the two rooms set up for you tonight." He replied walking into his office

"Thanks a lot Dean. " Roman said

"Hey like my father said it is a great idea plus you know that if I'm doing anything involving my father your ass is coming along for the ride. " he replied

Roman laughed "Well at least the girls are going to be moody together and we get to deal with it together. " he said

"well this is going to be fun. " Dean said watching the girls walking over to them.

Ryleigh wrapped her arms around Dean holding onto him not wanting to tell him about the guy that was trying to hit on her while she was working. Dean held her knowing that something was wrong with her and that was when he noticed a guy watching her every move. Dean glanced over at Roman before looking back at the guy who was watching his girl. Roman noticed the guy as well and he knew what he had to do. Dean kissed the top of her head before walking towards the guy holding her close to him.

"Well look what we have here boys the body guard brought back our snack. " the guy said

Dean laughed "she isn't your snack. " he replied

"Oh really? Who is going to stop me from taking her? " he asked

"I am since she is my mate. And as vampires you should know the rules you don't mess with another man's girl. " he said

"If she is your mate as you claim then you wouldn't mind proving it. " he said smirking

"Not at all. " Dean replied pulling Ryleigh close to him moving her curly blonde hair and showing the bite mark that he had lefted on her neck. "She belongs to me and if you don't want your face cracked open I would suggest you leaving and not coming back. "

"Alright dude don't get your boxers in a bunch. " he said "lets go boys. "

Dean growled watching them leave as he held Ry close to him. Ryleigh knew that being his mate was going to be a challenge but she didn't want anything more because the way she felt about him is something that she had never felt before in her life. Dean looked down at her knowing that she was more than worried and scared. He looked at Roman knowing that Roman understood that he needed to have that alone time with her and he just nodded at him. Dean nods taking Ryleigh's hand and walking her into the basement. Ryleigh followed him without question as they walked down to the basement. She walked down looking around never being in the basement before. She noticed that they walked into another room that had a bed.

Ryleigh looked at as they walked in and he shut the door behind them. As she turned around he pulled her close to him and started kissing her. She gladly return the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss is what they both needed since being new mates their need for each other is very high. Dean's hands traveled down her back on her ass before lifting her up and pinning her against the wall. She moaned as her hands ran through his hair gripping it causing him to growl a little. They continued to kiss each other as if there was no tomorrow and their hand traveled to New areas of the body that they hadn't touched before. Before either one of them knew it their clothes were everywhere on the floor.

Dean had her pinned down on the bed as they kissed and their naked body's were smushed together. Before she least expected anything Dean put himself deep inside of her causing her to scream out. He started moving slowly against her still getting used to the feeling of her around him. Ryleigh dug her nails into his back moaning out feeling an uncontrollable pleasure through her body that she couldn't describe. She had been with one guy in high school but nothing like this. She felt so many things with Dean and this was one of the best feelings she has ever had. He started moving faster and harder against her having her scream his name out as her body let go around him cause him to release himself inside of her.

They seemed to be content for the moment, but they both knew that things were definitely different between but they didn't know that they were going to have a little family of their own. Victor heard the ruckus and knew that they were finally connected as one, but he also knew that with them now in a sexual relationship their lives were going to change forever because as he once did he slept with a human and it's what got him his son. Now his son was going to have a family of his own. He would have to break the news to Dean eventually, but right now wasn't the best time since he was going to have his son back in his home with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the continued support on this story. This chapter is going to have names interesting twist to it thanks to Moxley Gal 1. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and if you have any ideas please feel free to pm me your ideas. Thanks again. **

***Couple Weeks Later***

Things have been moving so fast since Dean and Ryleigh had their sexual encounter in the basement of the bar. Dean, Ryleigh, Roman and Amberleigh had moved into Victor's home. Dean wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation dealing with his father sudden kindness, but in Dean's eyes his father hasn't been so kind to him when he was younger, but it did have him wondering what was going on. With that being on his mind Dean had failed to noticed the sudden change in Ryleigh. Amberleigh noticed that her small figure had grown some and that her breast were bigger than before. She didn't dare say anything to Roman or Dean, but she was more than worried about her friend.

While everyone was getting ready for work Ryleigh groaned seeing that none of her clothes were fitting. She knew they all fit her a couple weeks ago and now they weren't fitting her at all. Amberleigh walked downstairs and the men were waiting on them that's when she noticed that Ryleigh wasnt down there yet. Dean looked up seeing Amberleigh, but not Ryleigh. "Where is Ryleigh?" He asked before he saw he walking down in sweats and a T-shirt.

"Sweetheart are you okay? " Dean asked walking over to her

"I'm fine just none of my clothes fit me anymore. " she replied

"What do you mean? " He asked

"What part of none of my clothes that I have don't fit me anymore? " she asked

"Babe I'm sure that isn't the case. Maybe your getting ready to start your monthly friend and your just retaining water. " he said

"Dean get real I don't start my period for another two weeks. " she said

"Are you sure? " He asked

"Yes I'm sure. I have it written down in my calender. " she said pulling out her calender opening it to the current month and noticed that her period was a couple weeks later her eyes widen and she looked up at him "I'm late. " she said low

"What? " he asked

"I'm late. " she said looking at him

"Are you sure? " he asked

"Yes I'm sure Dean. I have it written down and my periods always come on time. " she said showing him the calender

Dean looked at it before looking up at her touching her face then looking at his father "Is it possible? " he asked

Victor looked at him "Yes. That's how your mother and I got you. " he replied

"And your just now telling me! Don't you think that this was something that I needed to know from the start Victor? " he asked

"Son I thought you knew. I thought that your mother would have explained that to you. " he said

"if she is carrying my child can the baby kill her? " he asked

"There is no if Dean... She is pregnant. " he replied "and no it can't. "

"How do you know that she is carrying my child? " Dean asked

"Because Dean her body has already started changing." Amberleigh said

"Changing how? " he asked

"Good lord above man look at your girlfriend. Her breast a bigger than before her belly is starting to push out. Hell she is glowing like no other. " She replied

"We need to get her seen by a doctor now." He said picking her up

"Son we have a good vampire doctor here that can see her. " Victor replied

Dean nodded carrying her as he followed his father towards the doctor he keeps in the house. Ryleigh held onto him with her face in his neck scared to death of what could happen. She was more afraid of losing Dean than anything and she was thinking that he could feel it. She was right because he felt the same way about losing her. He had already lost his mother and he didn't want to lose his first and only love not like this. They finally walked into the room and Dean watched as his father explain things before setting her down on the table.

Ryleigh looked over at Dean her pleading with him begging him not to leave her alone because she was afraid. Dean sat down in the chair next to her as he held her hand making sure that she knew that he wasn't going to leave her. She held his hand as they both watched the doctor getting the ultrasound machine ready. The doctor lifted up her shirt and put some gel on her belly before moving the machine across her belly.

They watched seeing him move around checking everything then they notice a baby growing in her body. Dean couldn't believe it that he was going to have a baby with his girl. As he was getting ready to ask a question the doctor moved again and he saw something amazing "Victor your son is having Twins." the doctor replied

"Twins?! " They asked

"Yes she is carrying twins and they both are looking healthy and are growing at the same speed Dean did. " he replied

"That's great news. " Victor replied looking at his son "Isn't it Dean. "

"Yeah. But I'm not having my children born without me marrying their mother. " Dean said

"Son you have mated with her you don't have to marry her. " Victor stated

"I dont care Victor. This is what I want if she will have me as her husband. " he said looking down at Ryleigh "So will you be my wife? "

Ryleigh smiled and nodded "Yes I'll marry you Dean. " she said

Dean smiled leaning down and kissing her. Ryleigh kissed him back bringing her hand up to his cheek as she kissed him. Victor smiled knowing that this was going to be the wedding of the Century in the vampire world and he was going to make sure that he gave them both everything that they needed and wanted. They were going to be busy preparing for the twins and planning a wedding this family was going to be busy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update just couldn't figure out where I wanted this next chapter to go. So I hope you all enjoy this update and please let me know what you think. **

***Couple Months Later. ***

Dean and Roman have been working over time at the bar since Ryleigh had gotten pregnant. Amberleigh has been working as much as she could, but Victor decided to get a little extra help so someone could be with his future daughter in law and grandchildren. Well today was one of those days since Ryleigh has a doctor appointment to check on the growth of the babies and to hopefully find out the sex of them. Dean couldn't be there since Victor sent him and Roman out of town for something cause he completely forgot when her appointment was.

Dean was more than worried about what was going to happen while he was away, but he knew that she had Amberleigh and his father there with her, but that didn't take away from the things that have been running through his mind. They have been planning their wedding, but Dean still hadn't brought a ring for her and he was going to do that soon. They finally made it to the their hotel and checked in before Dean decided that he was going to call Ryleigh and check in with her.

"Hello? " Amberleigh answered

"Hey where is Ryleigh at? " he asked

"She is in her appointment with Victor and I have her phone." She replied

"Why aren't you in there with her? " he asked

"Because she wanted you and with you not being here Victor is the closest thing she has to you. " Amberleigh replied

"Please go in there and hand her the phone Amberleigh. I have to be sure that she is okay for myself. " he said

"Alright Dean. " she said getting up and walking into the room looking at Victor before looking at Ryleigh "It's Dean and he wants to talk to you. " she said handing her the phone.

Ryleigh took the phone "Hey handsome. " she said

Dean sighed and smile hearing her voice "hey my beauty. Is Evey thing okay with you? "

"Yes. The doctor said the babies are growing great now we are just waiting on the ultrasound to see what the sex of both of the babies are. " she said

"Well that is good news. I'm going to stay on the phone with you until you find out what we are having. " he said

"Good because I wasn't going to hang up on you or get off the phone with you until we know. " she said as the doctor walked back in "Okay the doctor just walked in and we are getting ready to start. "

"Okay. Make sure you get pictures that way I can see them when I get home tomorrow morning. "

"I will. " she said as the doctor started with the machine and started running it over her belly. Dean listened as the doctor talked about the babies body parts and how good they were growing which made him smile thinking about it. Ryleigh smiled looking at the babies that were growing inside of her knowing that they were made out of love.

"And it looks like your having one boy and one little girl. Congratulations your getting one of each. " he said

"Dean did you hear that? We are having a boy and a girl. " she said with tears in her eyes

"Yes I heard baby. That is amazing news. " he said

"Yes it is. I'm so excited and I can't wait for you to get home. "

"I know and just think that I will be home before you know it. And I want us to get married soon before the babies arrive so I want us to get married next week. " he said

"Okay. Just hurry home. " she said

"I will be there in the morning I promise. Now get off the phone and get some rest. " he said

"Okay. I love you Dean. " she said knowing that it was their first time using I love you.

"I love you too Ryleigh. " he said before hanging up the phone.

Ryleigh Hang up the phone and put it in her pocket before getting on the table and walked to her room with Amberleigh as Victor stood there and watched them walk to the room. He knew that she wanted him there in person, but he knew that it was his fault that he wasn't there. Victor also had other things in mind this time around and he wasn't going to tell his son about his plans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the new chapter to this story. It's going to give light to the plan that Victor has going. Hope you enjoy it. **

Dean finally got home and was getting ready to go to his room when he over heard talking coming from his father studied. He wonder what was going on so he decided that he would walk to the door and listen in. Dean heard two voices that he knew shouldn't be there and it made his blood boil. Instead of rushing into the room he stood there and listened to what they were talking about.

"So you said that you have a plan that is going to make things better? " Camille asked

"Yes I do and it involves my sons children. " he said

"What about them? " Seth asked

"Well with this being the very first set of twins that has ever happened in the vampire coven that makes them very special. Now with that being said I'm going to have you two take them away from my hot headed son." He said

"That's good an all Victor but what about the human bitch that is their mother? " Camille asked

"Well considering that she won't make it through the birth unless she is turned and we all know that my son would take do that so it's going to make it easy for you two to take the kids and raise them as your own. "

"So when does this all go down? "

"Next week. " he said

"Sounds good to us. " they said

Before they could see him or hear anything more Dean rushed up to his room with Ryleigh and woke her up. She looked at him confused before he told her what was going on. She was more than scared about Seth and Camille being there and as he was making sure that he packed enough bags and clothes for them both Roman and Amberleigh walked into the room. Roman knew what was going on just by the look of Dean's face and the fact that he heard Seth and Camille was there. Roman didn't even have to think to ask because he and Amberleigh were already going with them.

Once everything was situated Dean helped Ryleigh out of the bed and they all walked down the stairs just to see Victor at the end of the stair case. Dean didn't even bother tellin him what was going on just that they were just going away for the weekend. Victor just nodded not sure to why he wanted to get away for the weekend but he wasn't going to make a scene because he wanted to make sure that his plan was going to down without anything getting his way, but he didn't know that Dean over heard everything that was said and he was going to make sure that nothing happened to his kids and he was seriously going to make sure nothing happened to their mother.

Roman knew that Dean would have to completely turn her to save her and if Dean was going to do that then he would need all the support that he could get. Ryleigh got into the back of the car since she needed all the room she get. Dean got into the back with her and just held her close to him as Amberleigh and Roman got into the front. Roman started the car and took off down the road knowing that Dean just wanted to get out of there. It was now time for Dean to take care of his family without his father.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long update. Been so busy but I hope that you enjoy the update.

Victor was losing his mind trying to find out where his son took Ryleigh and babies. On top of that Roman and Amberleigh had lefted and he hadnt heard anything from them. He just couldnt believe that he was losing control of his coven over another human. Yes his son was like him falling in love with her, but he never would have thought that he would chose her over his own kind. Victor just wanted the children to start making things happen and showing the humans that they had to do as the vampires say or they fate would end. Dean on the other hand wasnt going to lose his family and after hearing what was going to happen to Ryleigh he knew that he would have to turn her.

Ryleigh heard what was going on and she wanted to be turned so she could be with her kids. She just didnt know how to process how Dean still wanted her to be more than sure that she was wanting this. She walked the floor thinking about what ways she could show him that she was really wanting to do this. As she continued to walk Dean and Roman finally walked back into the room. Dean looked at her "Darlin whats wrong? Are the babies okay?" He asked rushing to her rubbing her belly

"They are fine." She replied

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes Dean. They are fine."

"Then what has got you pacing like this?" He asked

"Its me thinking about how do I get you to understand that I want you to turn me." She said

"Ry." He started

"No you listen to me. I have never wanted anything so much in my life. Dean I love you and you know that there is always going to be something else to try and pull us apart. Even if I wasnt pregnant and I stayed human I could die and that would hurt us both. I dont want to die Dean not when I have so much to live for now. I have you and our children that need me. So please understand that I want you to do this. I want to be with you forever." She said touching his cheek

Dean sighed "And I want you with me too. Now that Roman and you have helped me see that this is what we both want im going to make it happen." He said

"Really?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes darlin, but im wanting to wait until its time for the babies to get here that way we can get all of the pain out of the way." He said

"I can agree to that." She said

"Good. Now lets get back into bed so we can cuddle." He said

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said

Dean smiled taking her back over to the bed helping her get into the bed. She got comfortable as Dean got next to her bringing her close to him holding her close. She smiled laying her head on his chest closing her eyes as Dean rubbed her belly where his children were. He never wanted to lose them and he was going to make sure that nothing was ever going to happen to them.


End file.
